It's All Over
by that-girl-writing-fanfics
Summary: This is a story of how it all ends for Yuki, Tohru and Kyo. WARNING- there is SUICIDE, it is a ONESHOT as well


Authors Note- This is a one shot that contains suicide so if you don't want that sort of thing click away, click away now.

Disclaimer- I do not own Fruits Basket

Umm thank you for not clicking away and I hope you enjoy this sad story.

Kyo POV

I couldn't wait for today to be over. I was graduating and then me and Tohru would be leaving together. But first I just had to get through today. I headed down to get some breakfast and I found Tohru there just like always. And, just as she does every day, I found her setting out a big break fast.

"Good morning Kyo." She said cheerfully.

"Morning." I replied, a little less enthusiastically.

"Are you ready for today?" She asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Well, Okay then. I guess I better go wake up Yuki we don't want him to be late now." She said as she headed up the stairs.

When she was out of sight I sat down to have some breakfast. Shigure was now where in sight, but he was probably at the main house or something. I ate in silence and waited for Tohru to come back down so I wouldn't alone. When she finally returned she had that same smile on that she had every day.

"We should probably go soon." I said.

"Yep, we just have to wait for Yuki." She replied. I sighed and went to get my bag.

When Yuki finaly came down we left for our last day of High school. The walk to school was silent, we got there a bit earlier so Yuki could finish up with all of his student council stuff.

When we arrived Yuki went to the student council office and me and Tohru went to the class room where Hana and Uo were waiting. when we got there we went to our usual seats and sat and talked for about half an hour, or rather they talked and I listened. Tohru got up and decided to go say good bye to Momiji and Haru as she wouldn't be able to see them before we left this afternoon. I offered to go but in all honesty I didn't want to see Momiji and she knew that so she insisted I stay. I watched her leave the classroom. I sat and waited for tohru or even that rat to comeback, I waited about an hour abd finally some came back but not the someone I was hoping.

"What are you doing here, Where's Tohru?" He asked.

"She went to say good bye to Momiji and Haru." I replied.

"And you didn't go with her, stupid cat?"

"No, she said I didn't have to. Stupid rat." I replied. "But she has been gone a while maybe we should go see if she got lost or something."

I got up and didn't wait for an answer. I walked in the direction in which I saw her go and walked, I went down hallways and looked in classrooms while Yukifollowed behind me thinking.

"Are you sure she went this way." He asked.

"Yeah, I saw her go this way." I yelled back.

"Okay then, no need to yell." He replied calmly.

We continued forward until we saw that we were going to have to walk into the other building.

"I don't think she would have gone there, Momiji and Haru are in this building."

"I know but where else can we look." I replied.

We continued and pushed through the door but neither of us were prepared for the sight that greeted us.

We found Tohru cowering in the corner with Akito looming over her with a bloody pocket in his hand. We saw him cut at her face. I ran over and grabbed the knife from him while Yuki watched wide eyes.

"Get away from her!" I yelled.

" No she deserves this she deserves worse than this!" Akito yelled back.

I fought to keep back Akito while from the corner of my eye I saw Yuki slowly approuching Tohru. I was able to get AKito to the ground while Yuki tried to calm down Tohru. I quickly called Hatori and told him to get here now. While we waited Yuki surveyed how badly she was injured and he able to conclude that it was bad, she had cut all over her and she was covered in blood. It didn't look like she put up much of a fight.

Finally we saw Hatori come running towards us with Shigure at his heels. Shigure came over to me and helped me get Akito away from Tohru.

"Go help Tohru, I can take him back to the car." Shigure told me.

"Okay, thank you." I said as I ran back overto Tohru.

"What happened?" Hatori asked.

"We're not entirly sure." Yuki answered. " We were looking for her and we found Akito attacking her and she hasn't moved at all since."

"Okay then. Miss Honda I am going to need you to move so I can look at your cuts." Hstori said softly.

She whimpered in response.

"Here move I can get her to move." I said, Hatori and Yuki moved out of the way and I bent down to her level. "Tohru, I know that Akito can be harsh but what ever he said he is wrong I swear, so please I don't want you bleed out or anything so you have to let Hatori look at you, please Tohru."

She didn't move but she finally opened her mouth and stuttered out, "N-no he was r-right, I don't be-belong here."

"No Tohru you belong here, you belong with me so please let Hatori look at you, I care about you. Yuki cares about you, we all care about you. So how can you not belong here." i said softly.

She didn't move.

"If she doesn't move I may have to use a sedetive to look at her." Hatori said. " I don't want to but if it comes to that I will."

after I pleaded for another 5 minutes without success Hatori took over and used a sedetive on her, she quickly fell asleep and Hatori got to work.

"How bad is she?" I asked worridly.

"it's not good, she needs a transfusion, call an ambulence. I don't have the right supplies to do much here." Hatori said calmly. I took out my cell phone and called an ambulance to come and take her a way.

"What will we say happened." Yuki finally said.

"They won't ask right away hopefully but if they do, let me do the talking." He said looking at me.

"Why are you looking at me?" I asked.

"You have the biggest mouth here." He said.

8 minutes later the ambulance arrived and took her to the hospital. We all climbed in and it took 8 more minutes to get there. When we arrived Tohru was rushed to the emergency room where she was immeditly given a transfusion. A doctor then cam over and asked us a few questions.

"So how did she get all of those cuts?" He asked.

"We're not sure, when we found her she was like that, all curled up in a ball and she wouldn't speak."

"Okay, is there anything else I should know?" He asked.

"Yes, once the Transfusion is done she will be transferred into my care." Hatori told him.

"Excuse me?" The doctor said, surprised.

"Yes, I am her doctor and am obligated to take care of her so if you don't mind she must be taken to my office where she can get the specialized care she needs." Hatori said calmly.

"I can't do that, how do I know if you're even a real doctor?" The doctor said.

"Here's my doctor's licence, this should suffice as proof." He said.

"Fine." The doctor finally gave in.

We waited an hour while Hatori called to see how Akito was doing and if he could bring the car to the hospital. Akito was fine and being looked after by 2 maids and hen was on his way. Shigure got here just as they were releasing Tohru.

"How is she?" Shigure asked.

"We're not sure yet Hatori replied.

I carried Tohru out to the car and Hatori then drove all of us to his office. We brought Tohru in and I set her down on a bed.

"What now?" I asked.

"Now I give her a bit of a check up." Hatori said. While Hatori looked at Tohru, Yuki, Shigure and I waited.

"What happened?" Shigure asked.

"Akito attacked her." I replied.

"Do you know anything else?" Shigure asked.

"No." I replied and then we waited in silence.

When Hatori was done we rushed over to her. She was a awake and shivering. And we did't know what to do.

Days passed and she didn't move, Hatori had to give her a feeding tube because she wasn't eating. I was worried, we all were but there wasn't anything we could do. We didn't know hat hatori said because neither she or Akito would talk about it. after about 4 weeks her cuts were almost healed but her mental state didn't change.

There was talk of erasing her memory, but no one wanted that. She had effected so many people, they couldn't stand the thought of her forgetting everything, I couldn't stand the thought of her forgetting everything that had happened. But still she didn't improve.

After another month I guess it became to much for her, I guess she couldn't stand to lose her memory because she killed herself.

One morning, it started out as anyother, I walked down to Hatori's office to see Tohru but, this morning she had moved I had walked in to see her hanging from the ceiling. She had killed herself during the night. I ran and untied her lifeless body from the ceiling and sobbed over her. The love of my life had killed herself, All because of Akito. After 10 minutes Yuki showed up, He walked in and walked out, I guess he couldn't stand the thought of her dead or something because he left but I was to busy with tohru dead in my arms to ask where he was going. And after another 10 minutes Hatori and Momiji showed up. Momiji ran over and cried with me over Tohru's body while Hatori he called Shigure and everyone else and then an ambulance. Soon everyone was gathered around her body weeping yelling, all in diffrent states of mourning.I couldn't believe that she died. Maybe her memory should have been erased because then atleast she would be the ambulance cam to take away her body I wouldn't let her go, I couldn't, I loved her to much to say good bye yet. She was the only one who cared for me and I wasn't ready for her to go. but she had, the paramedics took her from me and drove off to a morgue.

I didn't know what to do when she left. Everyday I had just stayed by her side now I didn't have school or Tohru to occupy myself. So I wandered and somehow I ended up back at Shigures. I wandered through the house looking at the traces of Tohru I walked I couldn't stand the memories they were to painful. I walked down the hall and almost walked past Yuki's bedroom, but something caught my eye. It was red bright red covered the floor. I dreaded what might be in there but still I opened the door but the sight that awaited me was horrible. Yuki was on the floor covered in cuts with a bloody still clutched in his hand. I know I said I hated him but I didn't. I felt horrible seeing his lifeless body. He had killed himself because Tohru killed herself. Everyone was dying around me. Tears started to roll down my cheek but something caught my attention in Yuki's other hand there was a peice of paper. I took it, and it was his suicide note. It said:

_Dear Kyo,_

_You probably will be the one to find me so this note is for you. I'm sorry, I know we fought endlessly but I didn't hate you, or I did at first but not anymore. And I hope you don't me. You might though after all you lost two people today and I'm sorry but Miss Honda's death was to much for me so I had to go I had to. I hope you understand. I was torment and Tohru's death sent me over the edge._

_Sincerly,_

_ Yuki_

I ran to get Shigure or someone, Yuki's body couldn't just sit there. I called Shigure's cell and when he picked up he sounded sad and I couldn't tell him Yuki died over the phone so I just said to be here now. He was there 10 minutes later and he found me next to Yuki's body crying over the note. He kneeled down and started sobbing, how could Yuki do this he wailed and then people started showing up, Hatsahru, Momiji, Hiro, Kisa, Ritsu, everyone and finally Hatori showed up and it was the first time I ever saw him cry. But he quickly got his bearings and again called an ambulance and When the ambulance showed up they took his body, and I was left to clean up the mess.

As I kneeled there cleaning up Yuki's blood I realized it was all over every reason I had to live was gone. I had no reason to live now. I got up and went to get a pen and paper and wrote down a note and then I went a filled the bath tub and got a heavy rock from the yard I went back and slowly climbed tears streaming down my cheeks. I dropped the rock on my chest and let darkness take over.

Shigure's POV

I was devestated Yuki and Tohru died that morning so that night I went back to my house I couldn't believe I had lost two people today. I decided to take a bath and unwind but when I opened the door a horrible sight greeted me. It was Kyo he had drowned himself. But next to him was an envolope. In it contained Yuki's suicide note to him and his own It said:

_Dear Shigure,_

_I'm sorry you lost 3 people today and now you're alon in this house but I couldn't take I had no reason to live but please live, just because we were weak doesn't mean you are. Live and forget about us._

_Sincerly_

_ Kyo_


End file.
